


Strip Poker

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: After Goldberg Variation. Mulder and Scully consider how lucky they are.





	Strip Poker

As usual he and Scully didn't see eye to eye but surprisingly she was humoring him a little more than normal. Mulder figures regular and if he says so himself, mind-blowing, sex has something to do with her improved tolerance. 

They made their way from Chicago back to DC and as was the routine of late they headed to Scully's apartment. Mulder was basically using his place as storage and a back up residence for when Scully came to her scenes and kicked him out.

They settled into their normal routine. Sorting the mail, checking messages and emptying suitcases. 

Scully broke the silence, first. “I was thinking about Henry and if anyone can really be that lucky. I guess I always thought of myself as fortunate but not really lucky. What about you, Mulder, do you consider yourself lucky?”

“Well if you asked me seven years ago, I would have said no but I think my luck began to change just after that.” He grins at her and looks in her eyes, trying to tell her just what she has meant to him. “But I guess I really began to feel lucky a few months ago.”

Scully blushes at his implication that she had something to do with his current luckiness and swats his arm. “Mulder, please.”

“It's true. I am one lucky son of a bitch, Scully. You have no idea what I would do just to keep what I have right now.” He leans in and pecks her cheek before heading to the bathroom. 

She is taken aback by his confession not because she doesn’t feel the same but it's really nothing they had discussed. She figured it was because neither wanted to say how they felt out loud, in case voicing their happiness would jinx it.

Scully changed into her usual lounge clothes of flannel pants, a t-shirt and sweatshirt still thinking about what Mulder had said. An idea pops into her head and she searches her desk. She spies what she is looking for and brings out a deck of cards. “Mulder? Are you feeling lucky, right now?”

Mulder comes of of the bathroom, wiping the remnants of toothpaste off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Umm, yeah I guess so, Scully. Why?

“I was just wondering, have you ever played strip poker?” Her current coed cuteness does nothing to hide her true intent behind her sexy smirk.

Mulder's mouth goes dry at the thought of one of his earliest fantasies coming true. He spent many a stakeout thinking of ways to get Scully in various states of undress and strip poker was one of his favorites. 

“Mulder?” She prompts

“Well, umm, I might have .. well...in college but...Scully.” He huffs a breath to calm himself and looks at the deck of cards in her hand.

“Oh Mulder, come on.” She takes his hand and leads him to the living room. 'I'm feeling lucky.”

Once in the living room, Scully pushes the coffee table further away from the couch and sits in the space she just made. 

Mulder sits facing her one arm on the couch as he watches her shuffle the deck.

In her no nonsense doctor voice, Scully says. “The rules are simple, 5 card draw, nothing wild and loser of each hand strips off a piece of clothing. First person naked is the loser. Any questions?

Mulder got lost somewhere between strip and naked but manages to answer. “Sure Scully, I got it. It's just strip poker, you know. Everybody has done it.

“Okay Mulder, let's see how lucky you are and remember I did beat Henry.” Scully deals the first hand and grins at her cards. 2 Jacks, an Ace, 2 of clubs and 4 of hearts. She eyes Mulder and tries to work out his poker face.

Mulder grins at the cards in his hand, not because they are anything to smile at but he knows Scully is watching. 10 of diamonds, 8 of clubs, Jack of hearts and pair of sixes. Boy this is going to be quick. 

“Dealer takes 2.” She says and plucks two cards off the top. 

“3, Please” Mulder says as he drops the cards on the table. Scully draws 3 cards off the deck and hands them to him. Her fingers brush his and he shivers.

Mulder swallows and looks at his cards. Queen of Spades, a 2 of hearts and a 9 of clubs. Well sixes it is, he thinks.

Scully didn't draw much better but still has the upper hand as she lays her cards on the table. Mulder does the same, concedes without comment and removes his shirt. 

It surprises Scully that the sight of his bare chest makes her heart flutter. In all their years together she had seen him in all states of undress but now she knows how his muscles move when he is above her, how his skin smells at the end of the day and how he tastes after they make love. She is pulled from her thoughts by Mulder's voice.

“Scully, are you going to deal? Also you have on more clothes than me, I think you're trying to cheat me!”

She looks up and sees his boyish enthusiasm about winning. “Fine, Mulder. How's this.” She pulls her sweatshirt over her head and her t-shirt inches up just enough for Mulder to get a glimpse of the skin on her belly.

He can't even think of all the times he's seen that same patch of skin but now he knows just how soft it is, how its goosebumps feel under his tongue and how it quivers when she comes. He sucks in a breath and picks up his cards. “Okay, Scully. Lets see just who's the lucky one now.”

Several hands later and Mulder is down to his underwear and Scully is in her t-shirt and panties. They have migrated closer to one another with each hand and are now sitting cross-legged and knee to knee. Scully's nipples are hard and pressing against the fabric of her shirt. Mulder stopped shifting to hide his erection 3 hands ago because there really was no reason at this point.

Scully is eyeing her cards and Mulder knows that look, she has crap. Lucky for him he has 3 sevens. He can hardly wait for this round to end because for at least one more hand he will get to stare at her bare breasts without shame. 

Scully lays her cards on the table as does Mulder and she sees that it is her turn to shed a piece of clothing. Instead of pulling her shirt over her head as Mulder suspected, she stands and slips her panties down her legs. 

“Shit, Scully.” He breathes and grasps her hand. “Come here.”

She protests lightly, trying to pull her hand from his. “We have one more hand, Mulder” 

“Scully, I'm barely holding out now. You win. Any and all kudos, trophies, ribbons, all yours Scully. He is steadily pulling her towards him and she finally surrenders and eases onto his lap. 

They sign in unison, a relief that neither knew they needed a few months ago but can't live without now. 

She settles against his erection and Mulder wishes he had lost because he wants nothing more than to feel her wet heat pressed to his skin. He runs his hands under her shirt and up her back, pulling her closer to his body. She searches for his mouth and slips her tongue past his lips. 

Mulder has to pull back, suddenly overcome with emotion and rests his forehead on her collarbone. “Scully, I love you.” He whispers. “I want you to know that I'm afraid of how great this is and I just figure that at some point my luck will run out and all this will end. I've loved you for so long, I can’t not tell you anymore.” 

She cups his face and brings his eyes level to hers. “Mulder, I love you too and luck has nothing to do with it.”


End file.
